


Whatever Happened to Anzu Mazaki?

by KainVixenheim



Series: Dark Parallels [3]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Byakurans thinking about why he didn't kill her, Its sort of pointless, Not sure why you would read this, thats really it, theres nothing else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 08:10:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7426939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KainVixenheim/pseuds/KainVixenheim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because I was reading back through my works, realized I hadn't done anything to her, started thinking, and started writing this. </p><p>I think it actually fits how Byakuran might have been thinking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whatever Happened to Anzu Mazaki?

Looking back at it now, Byakuran couldn’t really say why he had not done anything to her. It was not that he had liked her. She had never paid him enough attention for that, always following Yuugi and her Pharaoh around. Too busy with them to really give him the time of day past his possession. Past any danger he might have posed to Yuugi and the rest of their little gang. 

But Kaiba had all but ignored him as well, so why had he gone after the businessman but not her? 

No matter how he looked at it, Byakuran found it so strange. He had all but forgotten her existence from the moment he had lost his mind. Even now it felt hard to focus on her, like she was just completely unimportant. 

The vast majority of his other selves had left her alone as well. Only the ones who lost themselves to blind rage had laid a finger on her. 

Such a useless girl like Anzu. She never managed to harm his rule in any way. She never even bothered to tell anyone that she knew the real identity of Byakuran Gesso. Maybe it was that, maybe it had been the lack of a threat that she presented to his plans. 

A mirthless chuckle escaped Byakuran’s lips. Perhaps he was simply a gentleman? A gentleman murdering Mafia Boss. What a joke. It wasn’t as though he hadn’t hurt women before. The same women, many times over. So really, that couldn’t have been it. 

It could have been all of those things combined into one. After all he never made any moves without multiple reasons for doing it. 

And yet . . . Yes, that could have been it. In fact, it was the most likely of all the reasons he could think of. He couldn’t be certain though, it was far too hard for even him to know what exactly had been his old self’s motives. He could only guess. 

But he had killed the others for revenge. Revenge for overlooking him once they had finished ridding the world of Bakura. 

It only made sense that he had left Anzu alone for that very same reason. 

The girl had thrived with her friends. Lived for them. Anyone could tell just from listening to one of her speeches how much she depended upon them and loved them, and unlike the others Anzu wasn’t a threat if she was left alone. 

The cruellest thing to do to someone like that was to take her friends away from her, ignore her. All but tell her that she was nothing to him. 

Byakuran had left Anzu be because for her, that was a fate far worse than mere death.


End file.
